The Music Chronicals
by rainxface
Summary: a series of one-shots of Fang singing to Max. FAX! and a little Max singing to Fang.
1. Under the Covers

Under the Covers

**Under the Covers**

**By rainxface**

**So I'm starting a sort of series… but not really. You don't have to read the chapters in order. Each chapter will probably/most likely have no relation to either the next or previous chapter. The only similarity will be the focus on Max and Fang. Fang will always be playing an instrument and singing to Max. So if you ever need something to just read because you feel Fax deprived (don't we all?), just pick a random chapter and just start reading. You'll feel better, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. The song "Do It Alone" belongs to Sugarcult. The song mentioned during her memory is "Closing Time" by Semisonic (I don't own that, either, obviously).**

It was quiet. Not even crickets were surrounding us. The dark blanket of night had recently fallen over us, but the essence of sleep was about to be forgotten. Fang and I were sitting next to each other, gazing at the bright stars. The moon was somewhere behind us; I was too comfortable in my spot to glance behind me to find exactly where.

I sighed and rested my head on Fang's shoulder.

Miles and miles in front of us, huge cities ruled the world. Where we sat tonight, we were the only people that mattered. I was more than content; I was happy.

But the nagging of confusion wouldn't leave my mind for a millisecond. Fang and I were best friends, yes, but there were all of our times where we could bond beyond that. We could talk to each other as more than friends. But when those moments were over, all that we had was lost in transition.

This was one of those moments about to go sour.

Slowly, Fang shifted. Tonight, Fang had brought a 'borrowed' guitar. As far as I knew, he only knew one song. But he didn't tell me which song.

He grabbed the guitar and set it in his lap. Delicately, he placed his fingers in the patterns on the strings. Gruffly, his voice sang to me.

"_Hello  
_"_Can I say that there's something wrong with this place?  
_"_I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
_"_So then I say "can't find a lover"  
_"_Well there's no other way of pulling me under  
_"_Cause it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
_"_It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok_"_  
_

Lightly, I linked my arm around his, trying not to mess up his playing. I smiled as the guitar twinged. While singing, Fang laughed.

_  
_"_I don't want to do it alone  
_"_I'm beggin' you  
_"_I don't want to do it, do it, do this all alone_

"_We can dance in your bedroom with no romance  
_"_I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
_"_So then you say "there won't be another"  
_"_But you give it away cause you want to discover  
_"_That it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
_"_It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok_"

Somewhere in the song, I rested my eyes. The soft melody of the song carried to my ears like a sweet honey smell to a bear. It embraced me with the emotions I generally hated to feel, much less admit to ever knowing.

I did not sleep, but I did dream. Dreaming whilst awake is such a feeling that can only be happening when one is with one person that they care about most. And the rush of everything it gives you is just purely innocent and extravagant.

My dream was an old memory. A memory of when Fang, the flock, and I were younger, at the E-shaped house. We didn't care, we were all friends, and we were just starting our family. Fang and I were just becoming best friends.

We would do everything together: get into trouble, take the blame for something we didn't do, clean the house, take care of everyone in the house. We were the super-duo. We were best friends that had no imagination of maybe complicating our friendship. We were taking the days as they came as friends. We didn't look towards the future.

And as much as I hated to even think it, but our relation of being best friends was coming to an end. But as I heard from a song early in life, "every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."

And it's right. The ending of our best friendship was being lost but for us to be starting our relationship. Hopefully, that will stay forever.

"_Can I say that there's something wrong with this place?  
_"_I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
_"_So then I say "can't find a lover"  
_"_Well there's another way of pulling me under  
_"_Cause it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
_"_It's all gonna be a-ok  
_"_It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok  
_"_I don't want to do it alone_"

I came back to reality during the last verse. Fang's voice was still gruff but sweet, and he didn't seem to mind my absent mind. Our arms were still linked. Fang's smile hadn't faded at all, nor had mine. The sky grew darker – if that was even possible.

And the hill of which we sat, relaxed into the night sky.

**Short and cheesey. That's what happens when I write something in less than an hour. I hate writing in the short amount of time, but I was afraid of forgetting the whole thing in my mind.**

**Probably more to come soon.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	2. Skyway Avenue

**Skyway Avenue**

**By rainxface**

**Just so people don't get confused: THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER HAS BASICALLY NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ONE. Except that it's Max and Fang, again.**

**This song is very beautiful, especially when acoustic. I think We the Kings are a very talented young band. You should look up their music. You'll be blown away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. We the Kings own "Skyway Avenue".**

The sun was rising in front of us. Never had I thought that I'd be lucky enough to see such a thing with someone like Him. He, the guy sitting next me, was my one love. There was nothing more that I could ask out of Him, not that I would want to. Yes, He has flaws, but all the more reason to love Him.

Together, we laid on a large blanket. Our fingers locked as one, and our heads rested puzzled together. Nothing else mattered.

"What's on your mind?" I asked Him. It was the latter part of our relaxing sunrise.

"Two things," He replied. "You" – he lightly tapped my nose, making me blush furiously – "and a song for us. I heard the song early this week, and I've been practicing it just for you."

"Then let me hear it," I told him. He nodded and pulled himself and me up. For a tempo of the song, he tapped his shoes.

_She said let's change our luck  
this night is all we've got  
drive fast until we crash  
this dead end life  
sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
brick walls are closing in  
let's make a run tonight_

blinded by the lights  
hold you through forever  
Won't let you go

cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue

I swayed with the song, my eyes closed and a smile present against my lips. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his side. Tiredly, I placed my head on his shoulder.

_  
she said don't change your mind  
let's leave this town behind  
we'll race right off the cliff  
they will remember this  
it all got so mundane  
with you I'm back again  
just take me by the hand  
we're close to the edge_

blinded by the lights  
hold you through forever  
never let you go

cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue

where are your guts to fly  
soaring through, through the night  
and if you take that last step  
I'll follow you  
leave the edge and fly  
we're finally alive

As the final chorus came up, I wanted to join in. I had heard the lyrics enough to try and catch on.

_  
cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue  
so what's left to prove  
we have made it through_

My plan failed miserably, but in the end, we broke out laughing. We fell back on the blanket and held each other tight. Minutes passed and still we were trembling.

When we finally got over our fit, the sun was almost all the way raised. Everything had color, which meant He could see the blush on my cheeks. Unfortunately for Him, I could see His, too.

I leaned over and kissed His cheek. As I pulled away, He pulled my face back to kiss me properly.

**ANOTHER CHEESEY THING! Great. Whatever.**

**Give me more songs! I have a list right now, but I'm not going in order. So I'll take random songs!**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	3. Beautiful the Way You Are

**Beautiful the Way You Are**

**By rainxface**

**The third installment is here. The song is partial: the chorus of "The Star Song" by Bowling for Soup. I felt the story only needed the chorus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Bowling for Soup's music rights.**

**Claimer: I own the plot!**

She came running through my door. Her head was faced down in her hands, the cries barely echoed through her fingers. Her blonde hair flew behind her. All I saw was a blur of a couple colors running towards me.

I welcomed her to my arms. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around me too. Her face buried it self into my chest, soaking my shirt. I didn't care.

Lightly, I started petting her hair. Her cries softened as the seconds turned into minutes. When she pulled away, I wiped her tears. I cupped her face and looked straight into her gently brown eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice was calm, sweet to mend her problem. I brushed her hair behind her ears.

She caught her breath before replying. "Can't do it. I can't do it anymore! Too much pressure." Her voice was choked and her breath was ragged.

I pulled her closer to me.

"It's okay. No one is forcing you to do anything," I told her. I kissed the top of her head. Pulling her back a little bit, I said, "I know this one song that will make you feel better." I lowered my head so our noses were touching and our eyes were level.

"Yeah, right." Her puffy pink eyes rolled.

"I do! But if you don't want to hear it, then I guess I just won't sing it to you." At the thought, she almost looked like she would be devastated.

"No, sing it!" she begged me.

"Alright then. But if you don't like it, remember that you_ begged_ for me to sing to you." I cleared my throat.

_You're a star the way you are  
You know you're not fooling anyone, no  
You got the eyes of an angel  
Don't try to change, yeah  
Everybody's got their scars  
No matter what they tell you  
__You're beautiful the way you are_

She stared at me, her eyes no longer gaining size. She was smiling, happy that I sang to her, I'm guessing.

"I don't think my eyes are that angelic right now," she joked.

"They always are."

**Sorry for the shortness, but some stories are better short.**

**Look up the lyrics for the song. It almost explains me WORD for WORD. Example: my mom was so happy to find out that I wanted to try out for cheer and it made her even happier when I made the squad **_**and**_** became the squad captain.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	4. I Swear I Could Fly

**I Swear I Could Fly**

**By rainxface**

**Let me just say that first, this fic is rather crappy for two reasons: one, I'm sick; two, I wrote this while waiting in line to get my hair redone (which it is no longer the blond in my profile pic).**

**Disclaimer: song: "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada. MR is JP. The song is a request from Eternity of Night. **

The sun blared through the open window. It was calm here; the only real sounds were the light chirps of birds singing. And although we were in a city, the cars were almost nonexistent.

Next to me, Fang woke from a light sleep. I watched as a deep breath expanded his bare chest and fall back down. His smile was huge, and was followed by his eyes grinning, too. His lips were moving, forming words with no voice.

"Speak," I whispered, smiling big.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._I was lightly laughing as Fang's singing ended.

"I know how you feel." I kissed him. Chuckling, Fang wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," he murmured. His was deep, husk.

"I love you, too." He swept me under him and kissed me passionately.


	5. Wonderwall

**Wonderwall**

**By rainxface**

**Yes, this is posted in, like, three different spots, but it's because I love this song. And I think I did a wonderful job writing this one (not to sound conceited or anything).**

**Disclaimer: MR to JP, "Wonderwall" to Oasis**

I shoved my way through all the people. The crowd in the small bar was horrendous. It was five minutes until play time, and I needed to be at the front. Unfortunately, no one wanted to seem to let me slide up to the front.

One minute to play time and I barely made it up. The lights started dimming, everyone around me was cheering thunderously. I couldn't even hear myself think.

True, I hated small places, and yes, I despise people that love loud noises, but this was for a good reason. I tried shoving away some people to make my space bigger, but it filled up once I let down my arm.

An announcer boomed over the crappy speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen. The man that you've been waiting for. Mr. Lars Simmons!"

Screams came from everywhere. _I'll be lucky if I come out of here _not _deaf_. I kept my eyes on the stage as Lars entered from the left. A spotlight, in a funny shade of red, blared against his black outfit. The light tainted his grim smile red.

"Hell-oh everybody! I hope you guys all know what today is." He chuckled into the microphone in front of him. "Today is my anniversary with my best friend. We've known each other for so long – probably since about the time I was born (yes, she is older). And I introduce you to the night this way because I have a song, just for her. I hope she's somewhere out in the crowd. If you are out there, you know who you are."

He turned away from the microphone to a rack holding a couple of guitars. One of the stage managers helped him with the black acoustic, and he headed back upstage.

He strummed the guitar once and said, "If you know the words, sing along."

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

I had heard the song before, many moons ago, but never had thought much of it. Now, hearing it come from Lars, it was beautiful. Tears streaked down my face as I tried to sing along.

_  
Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

He faded out the song with the last strum and his voice steady. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he'd look like he was about to cry.

But I knew him better than that.

The rest of the concert went on with Lars' usual heavy rock/metal songs. I didn't mind the bass pumping everything, but the pure loudness of the volume almost killed me. It hurt my ears too much.

As the final song of his encore was played, I made my way to backstage. Of course I had bought a backstage pass. The doors opened for me and I ran through, searching for Lars. When I did find him, I flung myself at him. Happily, he hugged me back.

"Oh my God, you were here!" he cried. "I was hoping you would make it to this concert! Did you like the first song? Or was it too much?"

"Stop talking so much, you're scaring me," I joked. "I loved the beginning – the whole thing was amazing." He let go of me and we began to walk down the hall.

"Good." His smile, the one that always brightened my world, was back. "I've missed you so much, Max. Or, wait, do you have a new name you go by?"

"No, _Lars_," I teased. "Unlike _you_, I haven't really changed that much." I poked him in the chest, and laughed.

"Oh, how much I've missed you and your laugh." He sighed. "So what have you been up to recently? Any boys I should be worrying about? Anyone that I need to beat up?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I've beaten up all the boys for you. But thanks for the concern. I've taken a low-profile, yet again. I'm not looking for anyone. Not interested." I shrugged.

"Will you ever get used to not having to worry every second?"

"Probably not." I laughed and he joined with me.

"Come on, I'll show you where I'm staying tonight." He took my hand and pulled me with him. I smiled.

A couple minutes later, we were outside of the building and at a cheap hotel.

"It's nothing fancy, but it's bed and showers." Lars shrugged. He looked down at me, his eyes obviously looking through mine. "Want to hang out tonight. Tomorrow I've got to leave for my next gig."

"I don't see why not," I agreed. He pulled into the hotel and to his room. It was nothing fancy at all – one full sized bed in the middle of the room with a television in the corner and a bathroom in the other. I sat down on the bed.

"It's better that what we used to sleep on," I joked.

"Yeah, way better." He sat down next to me.

"Lars—"

"Call me Fang, like you're used to," he told me. He could obviously see the strain that I had to remember to call him Lars.

"Okay, Fang. How long has it been? Five years? Six? That's how long we _haven't _spoken for. Do you even remember why we haven't?"

"I've been on the road, recording, out of country—"

"I know. I have all of your CD's," I interrupted.

"But I guess we just haven't had the time." He sighed. "Time is a valuable thing that most people forget about. I guess we just forgot what time it was and kept on forgetting."

"Why don't we forget the times that we forgot and pick up where we left off?" I suggested.

"You mean the times I'd kiss you and you'd run away?" he replied jokingly. I lightly hit him on the arm. "Ow." He rubbed the stop I hit.

"You know what I mean."

"Or do I?" He swooped in and kissed me. And since it's been almost six years, I did not do the foolish thing of running away from him. Instead, I went with it, kissing him back. In between kisses, Fang said, "I love you, Max."

"I love you, Fang," I replied a couple kisses later.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the same room. My shirt was hanging from the television, I could see. I could feel my pants still on. I silently thanked God.

I got up, pulled on my shirt and wrote a quick note to Fang. Maybe this time, we could stay in touch.

**I love that song. This idea was bobbing in my head for a while, but I couldn't come up with a song that would work with it. I finally found it.**

**And for Lars: I came up with the name because my family used to have a big great dane that was basically our house protector. His name was Lars. I think of Lars/Fang's character as protector of Max. So, I thought it would be a nice name for him. Plus, in my mind Fang looks like a Lars.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	6. Follow You Into the Dark

**Follow You into the Dark**

**By rainxface**

**Precaution: this chapter may require a box of tissues.**

**I really enjoyed writing this. There wasn't a lot of dialogue (which I do not enjoy writing) but so many descriptions. I think I've read too much of Dracula recently :)**

**Disclaimer: "I will Follow You Into the Dark" is owned by Death Cab for Cutie and Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson.**

It was quiet. The window was closed, stopping the cold winter breeze from entering the small room. No birds were around the house – it was as if they knew something was wrong. The sun had already set, but its last rays were still escaping past the far horizon.

Fang sat in a chair next to the window. He would move closer to the bed, but no one knew if she was contagious. Especially with as much as she was coughing. Fang sighed and broke from looking at her to looking out the window.

He thought of the past forty years. No one expected them to live this long. They had spent about ten years or so trying to save the world. After that, they had tried to get jobs and earn money. Only Max and Fang were successful in their career. They had paid for a small apartment, at first. But as the times wore on, they upgraded. Next it was a single story house, and then a two story, of which they still lived in.

The years after a saved world were still the same – for the full humans, at least. No one bothered the flock (no one really knew who they were), no one knew the difference. Fang had applied for a job as a journalist, faking his education. He worked his way all the way from the obituary to newspaper editor. And since it was the most used newspaper in their area, the pay was excellent.

Iggy worked as a chef in a couple of different restaurants, depending on the night. He was always head chef, too. Nudge had attempted to go to college and get some education in computers, which led to a job as a computer consultant. She never stayed with one specific company for more than a year and a half. Her consultant agency never left her without something to do. The Gasman had found himself a job as a voice-over when talking to himself in the park. An agent came up to him, handed him a card, and when he called her, he landed himself a job with cartoons and CGI. Angel took her love for animals and turned it into her job as a pet rescuer.

Max had a job as Fang's photographer for the paper. No one ever knew how she got the area shots when they never heard a helicopter come around. She and Fang were the tightest partners that anyone could ever find. There was never a report by Fang without pictures by Max.

Their relationship for the past forty years was almost never more than being best friends. Sure they had their moments of time where they would have that gleam in their eye, but they shooed it away like a simple bug. They wanted to be open with each other. And the talk that Fang had always wanted was always pushed away to the side.

Daringly, Fang moved up, closer to Max. A mix of fear and disbelief was pronounced in every shaky step. His breath became sharper and quivery. Every new thought was focused on Max and her condition – had she made any progress to getting better? or was she becoming less and less of herself? – which made Fang even more fearful. Trembling, he stopped right next to her bed.

_She's an angel_, he thought. A single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. Sniffling, he wiped it away.

"Max," he whispered through a thick voice. Her hand twitched slightly, but her eyes did not open. "Max, I wish that you could be with me right now. I can't do this. Not by myself.

"Everyone is depressed…Angel is being strongest, though. I have yet to see her cry, but I know that she cries in her room at night. Gazzy is trying so hard, but at moments it just all comes out. Nudge and Iggy are basically taking it the same. Even the mention of your name sends them into tears sometimes.

"And I… I just miss you so much, Max. I don't want to have to deal with this. I'm not trying to mean when I say this, but I know that this is not going to be our happy ending. I always wanted a happy ending with you, you know. But you refused to even think about it for one second. And I let you do that to me for about forty years. I never said anything about it. That's how much I love you."

At the sounds of the words, Max's eyes twitched. Unfortunately, Fang was not looking at her at that moment in time and was in fact looking up and wiping his eyes from more tears. But if Fang had noticed the movement of a miracle, he probably would have tried to say more things to make her wake, possibly causing him to tell her exactly _how_ much he loved her.

"I've heard a song on the radio that is both sad and true. I think you should hear it." The strangeness of him saying that she should hear the song is all dependent on what a lie it was. Fang, though in doubt of her laying in front of him like she was, never believed her able to hear him. It just made him feel better.

Pulling up a chair and sitting down, Fang began to sing.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

The last line that Fang had sung was something resembling a moan of a Great Dane. The tears were falling freely now, and he had yet to bother with clearing his throat. And since the tears were blocking his vision, all hopes of seeing Max's almost nonexistent movements were lost.

"I'm sorry, Max. I love you so much and I just can't stand to be here without you," he sobbed. He lowered himself next to her and placed, gently, his lips upon hers. "I really am sorry."

As he turned to get up and leave, Max struggled to make some form of a noise, whether it be a simple groan or moan, anything to catch Fang's attention. But he continued to walk towards the door, his back turned and cries still leaking free. He turned out the light, turning the whole room black. He exited the room and left her alone.

"I love you, too," Max tried to say.

**Sorry if I made you cry… AGAIN. I'm just so into stories that make my audience cry recently. But funny thing is, I can't read this sort of stuff. I can only write it.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	7. I Think We're Alone Now

**I Think We're Alone Now**

**By rainxface**

**This is a songfic thing that is funny. It's more than just Fang singing, and this song is just funny to begin with (or at least in my immature mine it is).**

**Disclaimer: the song is originally by The Girls, though there are many different versions, including by The Birthday Massacre and The Click Five. Maximum Ride goes to James Patterson.**

"_Children behave_," Iggy called from the front door. He and the younger flock were going out to the local super market to stock up on more food.

_  
_"_That's what they say when we're together_," Fang whispered to me from behind. I jumped and turned around. I shook my head and walked into the empty kitchen.

_  
_"_And watch how you play_," Iggy added. Before he said anymore, he closed the door. That left Fang and me alone.

_  
_"_They don't understand_." Fang followed me into the kitchen. An 'up to no good' smile crossed his face as he began to walk closer and closer to me. "_And so we're running just as fast as we can, holdin' onto one another's hand_." Fang grabbed my hand and continued singing. "_Tryin' to get away into the night, and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say:_""_I think we're alone now_," I sang, knowing the song. Smiling, I continued the song. "_There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound."_"_Look at the way_," Fang began again. Still holding onto my hand, he spun me around, singing. "_We gotta hide what we're doin', cause what would they say if they ever knew and so we're:_"

_  
_"_Running just as fast as we can_," I continued for him. This seemed to please him, so I brought myself closer to him. "_Holdin' onto one another's hand, tryin' to get away into the night. And then you put your arms around me_" – at this point, Fang actually did put his arms around me – "_And we tumble to the ground_" – and now Fang brought us down to the floor, thanking God that we had a soft rug in the middle of the kitchen – "_And then you say:_""_I think we're alone now_," Fang sang this time. He flipped us from being side by side to him being on top of me. "_There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound._"

_  
_"_I think we're alone now_." With me singing, this allowed Fang to kiss my neck, sending chills of pleasures down my body. I tried my hardest not to screw up singing. "_There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound."_"_Running just as fast as we can,_ _holdin' onto one another's hand. Tryin' to get away into the night, and then you put your arms around me, and we tumble to the ground, and then you say…_" Fang dragged out the last word for as long as I would let him, until I started singing again.

_  
_"T_hink we're alone now_," I started singing again, only this time I started whispering.

"_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_," Fang continued as I held out my last note.

"_I think we're alone now,_" I sang again.

"_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_," he sang again.

As the last note was sung, Fang was still on top of me and staring down. His arms were on either side of my head and my arms were around his tall shoulders. Our smiles were unbreakable, an unusual event for Fang. Suddenly, Fang's lips were centimeters away from mine. Quickly, I turned my head. Instead of coming in contact with my lips, he kissed my cheek. Once I knew that he already pulled away, I turned back to face him. I let my arms drop from around his neck and tried pushing myself up. Fang got up and I quickly followed.

"Wanna play a board game? Or do you want to play 21?" I asked, walking over to where we put the games in our apartment.

"21," Fang replied, sounding almost disappointed.

**Sorry for the evilness at the end. It's just how Max would respond, I think. I like to stick to the actual character while making them a bit loopy.**

**I am addicted to playing 21 now. My cousin recently taught me how to play.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	8. Thing's He'll Never Say

**Thing's He'll Never Say**

**By rainxface**

**This is just a random one. Doesn't really make sense to me, but whatever. A lot of things don't make sense to me.**

**Disclaimer: "Things I'll Never Say" is Avril Lavigne. Maximum Ride is James Patterson.**

There she stood. Her hair so goldenly brown in this season. Her skin, so sweetly tanned. Her posture; the way she held herself with such confidence and grace without realizing it. She was amazing.

I walked up to Max. She didn't look surprised to see me, but happy, yes. Her soft brown eyes drifted from the setting sun to my eyes and back to the sun set. Never once did she leave her smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly. She had spent practically the whole day standing on the ledge, just looking out over the vast valley of desert.

"Totally," she replied. Lightly, she rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms slyly around her waist. She didn't mind. Her arm was light on my back.

The sun was probably about half way down before I started.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words_

_Inside my head  
Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

As I lightly rocked Max back and forth, gentle giggles escaped from her. When I had the chance, I kissed the top of her head.

_  
It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...  
_

Somewhere in the song, we ended up sitting on the ground. The ledge allotted us the space to dangle our feet, and that's what we did.

Max tried to join with me on singing the last chorus.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

"_These things we'll never say_." I looked at her with confusion as she sang the last line slightly altered. She looked a bit apologetic, but at the same time not. It worried me.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll probably never get to say those things." She shook her head sadly.

"Hey – don't assume anything." I sighed. "Will you be with me every night?"

Shock played with her. She was bamboozled but relieved. Her whole body relaxed after a couple of seconds. Slowly, she nodded her head.

**See? Stupid, huh? Whatever. I had nothing better to do this morning.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	9. Life is CAUTION: SWEARING!

**Life is**

**By rainxface**

**I would like to warn you: swearing is a major part of the story, sorry. I blame it on the funniest song I have heard in such a long time.**

**Disclaimer: Life is Shit belongs to The Dead Milkmen (look 'em up, they're good). Maximum Ride goes to James Patterson. I own the funny plot.**

_I ran into a friend of mine  
Said he was gonna take some words and make them rhyme  
I said "You can fool some of them some of the time,  
But you can only fool half them all of the time"  
He said "Yes I do believe this is true,  
Would you like to come and sniff some glue?  
And we'll fly to where the skies are blue  
And look for things both bright and new"  
_

I heard Fang's voice clear through the wooden wall. The music behind him was even louder than his voice­ –it was amazing I could actually hear it. I put down my book and started actually listening to what Fang was singing.

_  
And on a pretty Sunday morning  
A bunch of pretty Baptist girls  
Linked their pretty hands and they sang  
Life is shit, life is shit  
The world is shit, the world is shit  
This is life as I know it  
This is life as I know it  
_

I covered my mouth, shock exposing my eyes. I silently thanked God that Fang and I were the only two kids home. The others were out shopping at some random store.

But as I reviewed what I heard Fang and the song say, I couldn't help but to laugh just a little. Baptist girls saying that they hate life… it was comical to me.

_  
And in the sky I saw Richard Nixon  
Smoking a lacey with Mr. Dickson  
He said "Son there's something I must say,  
I do believe I've found a better way"  
And a vision came  
And I new it was Bob Crane  
And Bob sang:_

Life is shit, life is shit  
The world is shit, the world is shit  
This is life as I know it  
This is life as I know it

I crept outside of my room, to the hallway and stayed behind Fang's door. I barely touched the door and noticed that it was thumping to the beat of the bass. And I waited.

_  
And when my friend and I were done  
We went to rest upon the sun  
Cause life takes from us the things we love  
And it robs us of the special ones  
And it puts them high where we can't climb  
And we only miss them all the time_

And we sing:  
Life is shit, life is shit  
The world is shit, the world is shit  
This is life as I know it  
This is life as I know it

I pushed open the door slightly. Fang was in front of his full-length mirror, screaming the words at the top of his lungs. I giggled, ran over to Fang and twirled him around to face me. I held his hands and started jumping with the beat, screaming the words with him.

_This is life as I know it  
This is life as I know it  
This is life as I know it_

Fang was most likely shocked, but jumped with me and before we knew it, we were bouncing in circles, our hands linked.

We waited for the final line to die out before screaming, "Life is shit!" We collapsed onto his bed and laughed so hard. I began to cry from laughing too much.

Once we could gain our sanity, we just smiled at each other.

"Where the hell did you get this?" I asked, still out of breath.

"I found it in Jeb's library of music. I think it's funny." I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

And we started laughing again.

**Yep. It is sort of weirdly written, huh? Whatever.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	10. My Favorite Things

**My Favorite Things**

**By rainxface**

**Let me just say that first and foremost: this was written within half an hour. It is not the best of my works, but it is good.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride goes to James Patterson. "Divine Intervention" goes to Taking Back Sunday. I own the plot.**

Fang and I sat on top of the roof of our new house. Our iPod was split between us, blasting loudly. The sun had already set and adventures of the night were just beginning. Fang's arm was wrapped warmly around my bare shoulders. The music was background music, but pretty from a small distance. It brought life into the canvas of our still lives.

I sighed and snuggled closer to Fang. My eyes were threatening to close on me, despite my rebellion for a longer night.

Far away cheers and screams started as a new song began to echo from the small ear buds. Almost instantly I knew the song. Acoustic strings rung out from stage microphones and Adam Lazzara's voice was just about to start.

"_Despondent, distracted,_" Fang began to sing as Adam's voice was about to. His voice was close, a clear sound right next to my ear. It made me smile and wrap my arms around his torso as he continued singing.  
_  
You're vicious and romantic;  
These are a few of my favorite things.  
All of those flavors and  
This is what you choose:  
Past the blues, past the blues,  
And on to something new,_

_Something real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
So if you're calling me out,  
Then count me out._

_Yeah, we're stubborn and melodramatic,  
A real class act.  
You see, I know a few of your favorite things.  
Five in the morning and all comes out pouring,  
Love, out the same way in._

_Something real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
Now if you're calling me out,_

Fang kissed the top of my head as Adam called out his mistake of breaking a string. We both chuckled and waited for the song to continue.

_Something real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
I said real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
Now if you're calling me out,  
Then count me out._

"You know, that song is really cute. It has that sweetness of honey echoing in the voice and the guitars. And the harmonica they use in the middle is just killer," I critiqued. I glanced up at Fang. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes, and the girls screaming in between the string out just makes the song all more enjoyable," he remarked sarcastically. I laughed and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Seriously, Fang." My eyes locked on his. The smile that I once placed on my lips was starting to fade. The soft winds were blowing against our still figures, sending shivers down my spine. Intensity was growing between the two of us.

And then, it happened. Beyond what I could ever say, tell, or describe, it happened. Beauty and grace were not words to use – no, they were far too below what this felt. Miracles and wishes could never top this. Magic – there became such a thing after this.

I rested my head on his chest, his arms pulling me in closer. His head was resting on top of mine, randomly kissing my head at times. His arms were rubbing mine, keeping me warm.

The full moon above us just added to the grace of the night.

**Do you get it? I hope so. If not, that's okay.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	11. My Final Note For Now

To my readers:

To my readers:

I write to you with mixed feelings, racing thoughts, and the inability to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. This idea has been caught within my attention for a few weeks, perhaps a month or two now. I have debated whether it would be good for me to comply with my plan or to rebel. For once in my life, I shall not rebel.

I promised myself, about a year and a half ago, that when joining the FFN community I would not communicate with the other attendees. This, as you may have guess, was thrown out the window once I uploaded my first story. It felt nice to have people outside of my small group of friends to be reading my fanfiction and telling me what I need to correct and all that jazz. So I continued.

As the weeks started passing, I wanted to set a goal for myself. Not a hard goal – something I could easily accomplish in less than a year. It was to write a story with multiple chapters with over 50 reviews. That's how A Guitar & A Voice was started. Once I finished the writing of that story, I realized that I had published almost 30 entries. Still, I sadly reside with only 29 entries. I want to add to my goal that I want to publish 30 entries.

This will probably be posted before that 30th entry. After that 30th entry, I am resigning from writing fanfiction. I am not quitting writing as a whole, just the fanfiction. For those that have followed my writings by the days that they were published, you have seen my growth in writing and literary arts. I feel like now fanfiction is just a stage in my life that allowed me the pleasure to start writing more than what I was in regular school (and to give me something to do in my spare time of pre-algebra).

If you would like to continue watching my writing, by all means, click the homepage button on my FFN account, and it will redirect you to my fictionpress account, where I post my original stories.

I don't know when that 30th entry is coming, but I know that it is. For now, I am on fanfiction hiatus.

Smiles forever,

rainxface


End file.
